


[Podfic of] The Betting Pool

by knight_tracer



Series: Mostly Ceremonial [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gossip, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Two weeks after the rumour went around the Met like wildfire, Sahra Guleed finally got the chance to corner Peter Grant and ask him whether it was true that he’d volunteered to marry DCI Nightingale for what DCI Seawoll had referred to as “fucking magic ceremony reasons”.





	[Podfic of] The Betting Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Betting Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225395) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Cover art by idella.

Podfic Length: 12:20  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/02%20The%20Betting%20Pool%20\(2\).mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/02%20The%20Betting%20Pool%20\(2\).m4b)

  


Series as a podbook length: 2:20:04  
Download links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.m4b)


End file.
